Un Pequeño Capricho
by Michelle-sama
Summary: Basado en una imagen. China esta a cargo de cuidar a Corea y a Japon pero estos se encaprichan con que quieren salir. que pasa si ellos se escaparan? lo se mal summary pero pasen y denle una oportunidad! onegai! n.n no se arrepentiran! (o puede que si...) *pose deprimida* XD


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a él inigualable y _maravilloso Hidekaz Himaruya! Bendito seas! *se arrodilla*. Bueno… ojala fueran míos las cosas que haría! *risa lunática*

_**Un Pequeño Capricho**_

-Nee! China! – grito un pequeño niño con cabellos negros y hermosos ojos negros bien resplandecientes que vestía un hanbok de color azul y blanco. –Podes salir a pasear? –dijo casi gritando el pequeño con una gran sonrisa y cuya emoción era tal que el gran rulo que tenía en la cabeza empezó a menearse de aquí a allá.

-Si China podemos salir a pasear? –dijo más tranquilo el pequeño que estaba a su lado, este era muy diferente al otro de cabellos negros y ojos color marrón caramelo, que vestía un haori blanco y lila, pero que tenía una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba emoción.

-Ni hablar ~aru –dijo tranquilo en chico mientras tomaba su te y leía unos papeles. Parecía muy joven aunque no lo fuera, vestía un traje tradicional chino de color verde oscuro como las hojas de su te, parecía concentrado cosa que no iba con su apariencia, cabello largo atado en una cola y hermosos ojos marrones. Parecía una chica, cosa que lo ofendía mucho.

-eeeeeh?! –gritaron en unisonio ambos pequeños decepcionados por la respuesta. En su cara se denotaba la tristeza pero era más un puchero que otra cosa.

-anciano malvado! Porque no nos quieres sacar!? Tanto te pesa la cadera!? –grito en pequeño muy exaltado mientras su rulo se movía con furia y agitaba los brazos. El otro pequeño aunque parecía más tranquilo asentía ferozmente con su cabecita, puede que estuviera tranquilo pero estaba enojado.

-Ya basta! Japón Corea es suficiente! No puedo ni leer tranquilo?! Acaso no ven que ya esta atardeciendo? Ni loco voy a salir con ustedes ahora, seguro se pierden y es peligros de noche!... y que es eso de anciano!?-dijo tomando a Corea del cinto de su traje y elevándolo para quedar cara a cara mientras era regañado, claro que este se retorcía como una ratita.

-China es usted muy malvado.-dijo decidido Japón mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de pucherito mientras China peleaba con Corea mientras intentaba que este no callera de sus brazos.

-Tú también? Aaaaa…. Si fueran tranquilos y lindos todo el tiempo no tendría tantos dolores de cabeza…~aru….-lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.-bueno no queda de otra…-tomo a ambos niños en brazos y casi a rastras los llevo su habitación.-y se duermen!-y cerró la puerta tras de si escuchando los grititos y pucheros de ambos niños. Se sentó de nuevo en su sitio para sobarse los hombros.-aru… esos dos son el dúo dinámico de problemas… bueno… ahora podre relajarme.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sirviéndose más te con la hermosa tetera que tenia al lado.

Paso el rato y miro el reloj, había pasado ya una hora desde que dejo a los pequeños en la habitación. Miro la ventana y vio que llovía a cantaros y que ya había oscurecido mucho.

-aiya… paso tanto? Qué raro que no me hayan venido a molestar todavía… iré a ver que hacen… aru- se levanto de su lugar y se encamino a la habitación de los pequeños abrió la puerta- oigan no quieren algún bocadi-…-esos dos!- y salió corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y como comprobó sus sospechas salió sin importarle la lluvia. –esos bobos… les dije que no salieran!- y siguió corriendo a pesar de que el cielo se le caía en la cabeza.

_**Flashback:**_

_-maldito anciano!-grito pataleando Corea mientras se arrojaba sobre su futon desordenándolo todo._

_-aaaaaa…-suspiro el pequeño Japón con cara de tristeza.-realmente quería dar un paseo…-dijo con resignación acostándose en su futon listo para dormir cuando unas pequeñas manos se apoyan en sus hombros sacudiéndolo._

_-no me digas que te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente?-dijo Corea con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, cosa que a Japón no le daba buena espina._

_-pero ya China dijo que no. Que mas quieres?-pregunto el pequeño aun sabiendo lo que se avecinaba._

_-oooo quiero mucho mas, jajajaja!-dijo corea riéndose. -escapémonos y démosle una lección al anciano!-dijo simplemente él y Japón retrocedió un poco con la idea._

_-pero seguro nos perdemos!-dijo algo asustado_

_-jajajaja! Conmigo no te pierdes! Vamos!-dijo el mientras tomaba del brazo a Japón y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación sin hacer ruido hasta la entrada._

_-oye… no se si es buena idea…-denotando su inseguridad_

_-vamos! No te acobardes ahora!- y de un tirón lo saco afuera dejando la puerta abierta._

_**Fin de flashblack.**_

Muy lejos de la casa de China los dos pequeños se encontraban perdidos bajo la gran tormenta.

-así que no nos íbamos a perder, eh?-dijo muy asustado el pequeño japon al borde de las lagrimas mientras caminaban con desesperación.

-jajaja… esto es solo un pequeño contratiempo!-intento decir Corea aunque el parecía mas asustado que Japón mientras se cubría la cabecita con una hoja de la lluvia.

Caminaron un rato más los dos muy pegados al otro con temor a perderse de vista, las lágrimas que intentaban contener caían de sus pequeños rostros hasta que un fuerte rayo azoto el silencio e hizo que los dos pegaran un salto del susto. Ya no aguantaron y empezaron a llorar a cantaros, Corea con los ojos muy apretados agarrando la manga de Japón y este desesperado mirando a todos lados.

-CHINA! SALVANOS!- gritaron al unisomio los dos pequeños rojos de tanto llorar. Y hay escucharon una vos detrás suyo, se asustaron y voltearon, era China que venía corriendo todo empapado llamándolos.

-Niños!- llego por fin a donde estaban se agacho un poco para tomar aire porque estaba realmente agotado ya que no paro de correr desde que salió a buscarlos, cuando recupero el aliento les hablo. -díganme están bien? Están heridos?-dijo muy preocupado china, y los dos se les tiraron encima y se le prendieron como garrapatas.

-China! Tenía tanto miedo!-dijo Japón con gran llanto.

-qué esperas abuelo?! Llévanos a casa!-dijo Corea aunque este estaba igual o peor que Japón.

China solo sonrió mientras los abrazaba y suspiraba de alivio. Se levanto y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Había parado de llover y se veía un hermoso cielo estrellado con la hermosa luz tenue de la luna llena haciéndoles compañía. Se podía ver que China cargaba a corea bajo su brazo mientras este se sacudía, parece que había recuperado su vitalidad, y a Japón agarrado de su manga con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. China reía mirando a esos dos pequeños, daban problemas pero al fin y al cabo eran muy tiernos.

FIN.


End file.
